The Fateful Vacation
by Maria rainbow
Summary: When there's no room at local hotel, you should hope somebody will help you. Age AU, the plot is almost all AU [Ninny Threadgoode/Evelyn Couch]
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn Couch, 35 year old, plump brown-haired woman was on vacation. Evelyn planned her trip beforehand. She wanted to spend a couple of weeks somewhere near Birmingham, Alabama.

Evelyn was sure there wouldn't be a problem with a room in a local hotel. Why would it be?

XXX

"What?" Evelyn was staring at the man behind the reception desk.

"Yes, ma'am, my words are absolute truth. Besides, do you see this sign, 'No free rooms'?"

"Y-yes." She couldn't believe what has happened.

"Unfortunately, it's the only hotel for many miles, but you can stay in Birmingham. You'll find a room in a hotel there in no time, I'm sure."

"I don't want to stay in Birmingham," Evelyn protested. "I want to be surrounded by nature."

"If you come here five days later, you'd find a room. But I can't help you now."

Evelyn sighed, turned back and leaved the hotel not saying a word.

The woman had a heavy suitcase, and she needed to take a rest before going somewhere. She didn't care what direction it would be. That hotel was closed for her. Happily, there was a bench nearby. Evelyn sat and put her suitcase on the bench near her.

She was very sad, and her face showed her feelings.

"I bet you wanted to get a room in this hotel." A pretty black-haired woman came to Evelyn. She was a bit older than the woman near her. She sat down not asking for invitation.

"There's no room," Evelyn replied emotionlessly and sighed. "The administrator suggested me to go to Birmingham. He's sure I'll find a room there in no time. But I decided to spend a couple of weeks here. I'm on vacation now."

The older woman was looking at Evelyn attentively. She didn't look back. The other woman saw enough to know that her feelings could be described as "a crush". "I'm sure here's at least one place where you'll have a room," she said.

"Some cheap and dirty motel, right?" Evelyn wasn't impressed.

"No, the place is very well cleaned."

Curiosity filled Evelyn, and she looked at her interlocutor for the first time. "A beautiful woman," she thought at once. "What do you mean?" She asked eagerly.

"I have a suggestion you can't refuse."

"I'm listening," Evelyn wanted desperately to know what the other woman had in mind.

"I'll show you the way, don't worry. It's fifteen minutes walking distance. Do you need help with your suitcase?"

"No, thank you, it's all right. I'm not tired any more. This bench was a very good help."

"Very well. Let's go."

The way took about twenty minutes before the two women had appeared near a middle sized house.

"What does it mean?" Evelyn required. "It looks like a usual house. It doesn't look like a place where a stranger can have a room."

"Why not?" The woman smiled at Evelyn. "There's a free room, and it's much cheaper than a hotel you wanted to stay in."

"Who is such a generous person?"

"You want to know answer at this question, yes? In this case we must go in, and you should sit down."

"All right."

The woman was sure her companion would fall or something. The suitcase seemed heavy.

Soon, they were sitting in the living room.

"Do you want to know the answer still?"

"Of course."

"Yes, you have to know to whom you'll pay for staying."

"Who?" At this time it was Evelyn who looked attentively at the other woman.

"Me," the answer came.

"You?! But . . ." Evelyn thought a few seconds before she asked more important question, "Why?"

"You needed the room desperately, and I happened to be nearby. I wanted to help you."

"Are you short of money?" Evelyn didn't realise at first what she had asked. She added quickly, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. If I needed money, I would ask for a reasonable sum for you staying here. But here's no need, so you'll have to pay twice less than I would ask you."

"In this case, I need to thank you. I don't know what I would do now."

"I'm glad to help. My name is Virginia Threadgoode, but people call me 'Ninny'. I'm 40 years old. I live alone in this house. What about you?"

"I'm Evelyn Couch, 35 year old. I'm single and I'm from—" The woman said where she lived. She told about her job also.

"I'm glad you decided to spend part of your vacation here. The nature is simply beautiful." "But not as beautiful as you," Ninny finished inwardly.

"How much I need to pay?"

"Don't think about it, Evelyn. I'll tell you when time comes. I'm not going to receive payment beforehand, unless we have to buy food."

"Do you really mean it?" Evelyn didn't want to make a mistake. Such a hospitality seemed strange.

"Nothing to worry about. I have neighbours, and most of them are friends, but I would like to have another woman here in the house."

"It's so kind of you, Ninny."

"This day will be forever in our memory. Of course, we'll forget many details, but we'll never forget start of our friendship."

Evelyn was shocked. This beautiful Ninny not only helped her very much, but she wanted to be her friend? How she can be so lucky?

Again, Evelyn's face showed her emotions.

"Please, don't be shocked. Our little Whistle Stop isn't a big city where you can make new friends. Unfortunately, even if you live in a city, there are not many good people everywhere, somebody like you."

"Do I really seen like a good person who can be a good friend?"

"Of course, you are. Never doubt this."

Ninny told a lot about herself, her life and work and she asked Evelyn to tell something many times as well. They could talk for hours.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ninny realised about an hour later. "You would prefer to go outside. It's the reason why you came here, is it?"

"I came here to take a rest being surrounded by beautiful nature. This is exactly what I have now. The view outside is beautiful, and I enjoy very much talking to you. It's much more than I could imagine."

"Anyway, we can talk outside. I'm sure you would like me to show our little town."

"I'd love to."

Neither of them, Evelyn especially, knew what it would lead to.

XXX

Unfortunately, Ninny didn't have vacation at that time, but she was going to try to change it from October to June.

She wanted to explain the situation at her workplace the following day. She decided not to say anything to Evelyn. It supposed to be a pleasant surprise if everything happen as she planned.

On the first day Ninny decided not to tell her neighbours about Evelyn. She wanted them two to spend time together, at least one day. "Nobody else will be there," she thought.

"Do you like what you see?" Ninny meant no subtext.

Evelyn looked at her for a few moments. "Of course," she replied. It was about Ninny, not nature surrounding them.

Ninny didn't understand the reply, but she was glad.

"You must be very hungry, Evelyn."

She wanted to eat, but she didn't want to ask. "No, thank you. I ate a few sandwiches on the way to the hotel."

"All right, but I cooked something this morning, and it happened to be your favourite meal."

"You mean? . . ."

"Yes, dear, but if you don't want, it will be gone very soon without your help. Your next answer will be final decision. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"In this case, time to go back."

Neither Ninny, nor Evelyn had such a pleasant dinner since they eat with their families.

"It was delicious," Evelyn commented after they had finished eating. She was gazing at Ninny.

"I hoped you would like it."

"I love it."

Ninny smiled. "The weather is fine. We must continue our tour around the town."

The two women felt very comfortable together. It felt like they had been best friends for many years.

"Do you want to hear some of the funny stories I knew living here my whole life? I was a witness of some of the events."

"You have skills for telling. Please."

Ninny wanted Evelyn to laugh and smile, and it took a few minutes to achieve her goal.

"These stories are so funny, but they wouldn't be so interesting if somebody tell them instead of you."

"Even when I was talking about real events?"

"Yes, especially the ones you witnessed. I would like to be there with you. All this seems so interesting."

"I would love it too. Just imagine, ten years ago or more, we'd be together and could laughing at these stories and would see what I saw here." Ninny didn't mean "together" as a couple, but she'd like it very, very much.

"Dear, you must be glad I decided to spend a couple of weeks here."

"You don't know how glad I am." Bright smile could show only a part of Ninny's happiness. If she kissed Evelyn on the lips, a few hot kisses would probably explain enough. But in this case, Ninny would want something more, at least a little.

The women didn't realise that they were standing, holding hands and looking at each other attentively. They were near the forest, and there was nobody nearby.

"I love the name of the town," Evelyn thought. "I would like to stop here forever."

"Happiness is temporarily. Evelyn is the best example of it," Ninny thought. "I hope my plan about vacation will be accepted."

It was time to go home. "I'd like you to meet neighbours, but not today."

"I'd like to know people who are part of your life."

"And you're part of my temporary family," Ninny added inwardly.

The women didn't want to stop holding hands, but they had to.

Ninny needed to go to work the following day, so she went to bed earlier than she wanted.

XXX

Their friendship was the beginning, but Ninny's suggestion to show the town changed everything for them. No matter how their walk seemed at the beginning, later the women thought about it as their first date.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Ninny left home half an hour earlier than usually. She was going to try her luck. In case the result was positive, Ninny would be home at ten in the morning.

Evelyn enjoyed the time since she met Ninny near the hotel, but she became tired in the late evening. She awoke at 10:30 A.M. only.

Suddenly the woman heard sounds in the corridor.

"Who's there?" She called, terrified.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn," Ninny entered the room. "I didn't want to scare you."

"What's up? I thought you're at work." Evelyn was sitting in bed, gazing at Ninny.

"I have a secret." A smile was a sign that it was something very good.

Ninny sat on the bed; although she would better lie beside Evelyn.

"A secret, yes?" The woman didn't think that it sounded a bit like flirt. She wanted to ask the question exactly as she did.

"I supposed to have vacation in October, but I decided to change it to now. The boss was very understanding. I told about the situation in general, but I exaggerated it a little. I need almost nothing extra than what I used to do at home." ". . .except loving you with all my heart," Ninny finished inwardly.

"I'm so glad," Evelyn smiled happily.

"I was going to make breakfast for us."

"Sorry, I slept so long."

"You're on vacation now. You can do anything you want." It was a bit risky, but Ninny didn't think about subtext that meant something that she tried not to think about most of the time.

"I'll stand up now." Ninny was so close, but she was so far to reach at the same time. Evelyn had to act decent. They both had.

XXX

During a few days Evelyn met Ninny's neighbours. Almost all of them seemed very good and friendly people.

XXX

"It's almost 12 A.M. Our conversations are amazing, but we'd better stop for now. If one of us start another story it will be harder to stop."

"Is sleep so necessary? I want nothing more than talk to you." Evelyn was honest, but her look expressed more. Desire was hid deeply inside of her, but it wanted to turn into action. The woman had no idea how she looked.

"Dear, I don't know what you mean by your words, but your face shows more."

"W-what do you mean? It can't be . . ." Evelyn was honest. Her voice showed her shock.

"Sleep is necessarily, and if you agree to sleep soon, you'll have a pleasant surprise."

"Why are you so kind to me? I'm not a little girl to have surprises."

"Oh, Evelyn. It's not what a little girl can have. It's for a bit older people."

"Ni—Ninny, you're going . . ." Evelyn was breathing hard, but she calmed herself very soon.

It wasn't matter how far the other woman was going to go. The answer to unasked question was "yes".

"Please," Evelyn said.

"You need relax at first."

"As you want, dear. I'll do anything you want."

"You don't even know _what_ I want," Ninny smiled and moved very close to her friend. "Look at me, please."

Evelyn was very glad to do it. She was gazing at Ninny. She wasn't going to look away. "Make the first move, please," she thought.

Ninny did exactly this. She kissed Evelyn on the lips, and she felt as the other woman kissed her back in a few seconds. The kiss was short. Both wanted to say something.

"Well, how was the kiss?"

"It was much better than I imagined."

"You did? I imagined our kiss too, many times every day. In this case, we can continue."

Ninny started the second kiss. She was the first like in the beginning. However, she was very surprised when she felt herself lying and Evelyn was above her.

"The second kiss was hotter than the first, and it made me wish much more than I could ever dare to think about."

"If you want something, I'd like it."

"It's your turn to have a surprise," the woman grinned.

"Anything you want, love." Ninny couldn't hide her feelings any more.

The kiss was very hot, but an addition made everything much hotter. Evelyn was above Ninny, but their breasts touched through clothes.

"It's time to go to bed."

"Now?" Evelyn asked sadly.

"Yes, the earlier we go to bed, the earlier we'll have something for breakfast. I'd want you to taste it for the first time."

"In this case, I'll be in bed in a few minutes. Good night, love."

"Good night, Evelyn."

XXX

Evelyn woke up about 9:30 A.M. There was very pleasant smell in the air. She couldn't wait to go to the kitchen. The woman blamed herself for sleeping instead of helping Ninny cooking breakfast.

Evelyn entered the kitchen almost silently. She saw Ninny, already fully dressed, with an apron. She was standing by the stove.

Evelyn suddenly came behind, hugged Ninny and whispered, "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning," Ninny smiled. "I don't want to burn something I cook, so we have time for one kiss now."

"I need to satisfy moral hunger before we fill our stomachs with something that have amazing smell. When you'll finish cooking we should continue for a while."

"Yes, I can't wait any more too. One hour since I stood up was full of thoughts about us kissing again."

The kiss was sweet, and it left the feeling "I want to kiss you again." This turned on both women.

XXX

Soon, cooking had been finished.

"I'll not say what I have been doing until now. I'll explain everything when we start breakfast. We have free time, about ten minutes. We don't want to burn tongues or something, don't we?"

It was Ninny's turn to take control of the situation. She kissed Evelyn on the lips, and the result was a few hot kisses.

Happily for them, there was free part of the wall. Evelyn was standing, touching the wall, and Ninny was in front of her.

"Do you really want to do something right now?" The woman smiled widely, feeling hard surface behind her back.

"Even the idea almost makes me lose control."

The thought about Ninny being unable to control own desires turned on Evelyn.

"The food is hot, yes?"

"Yes, otherwise we would eat now."

"The food isn't as hot as you." Evelyn was gazing at the other woman.

It was last drop for Ninny' patience. "How about massage for a while?" She asked, starting to caress Evelyn's breasts through clothes.

Tender actions were a reason of hard breath.

"Ninny, please." A few minutes passed already.

"What?" The woman chuckled and increased her speed of massaging.

"I want you to feel yourself in Paradise," Evelyn thought. "I want to massage you."

"My turn." She wanted to say more, but Ninny's actions didn't let her to talk because of her unstoppable hard breath.

"Like this?" Ninny took Evelyn by hands and covered own breasts. She was fully clothed too.

"Yes, I want to caress you, I need it very much."

"All right."

The women took each other's positions.

"I can't believe I'll do this to Ninny now." It was amazing even to think about.

The woman in front of her seemed relaxed, but really she couldn't wait her turn to receive sexual massage.

Ninny was definitely the one who lost control. As soon as Evelyn started her tender caresses, she heard a quiet moan and addition, "Yes."

If there wasn't tasty food which the women were looking forward to eat, they wouldn't stop for a few hours. It was better to stick to wonderful reminder, "One step at a time." It's better not to rush, but let feelings of actions at every moment fill you completely.

"Time to eat, yes?" Evelyn asked, caressing especially tenderly.

"Later, please."

"You wanted us to eat as soon as food isn't hot. I just remind you." It was clearly that only Ninny's body was in the kitchen. Everything else—her thoughts, sanity, and soul—was in Paradise created by two of them.

"If we not stop now, we won't stop until food is very cold. I don't think you want it." Evelyn didn't do anything for Ninny to be completely in the kitchen. She wasn't going to stop her massage unless Ninny makes first step.

"Oh, food . . ." the woman moaned. Caresses mixed with thoughts about her most favourite food created the best perfect combination in her life.

"Yes?"

Ninny sighted. "You're such a skilful woman, but we really must eat."

"I think the meal is your favourite. Even thoughts about it made you moan."

"I moaned only because you were caressing also."

"Will you tell about this meal now?" They were sitting at the table.

"I cooked fried green tomatoes. It's Southern food. Just try it, and you'll love it, I'm sure." Ninny also told how to cook the meal.

Before that day Evelyn had never moaned because of food. But fried green tomatoes were too good to hide feelings.

Ninny was watching the other woman eating. She was very happy that her dear Evelyn loved her favourite food. And the fact it was cooked by her made Ninny even happier.

"We have never celebrated the beginning of your vacation," Evelyn said after they had finished eating and washed the dishes.

"Does it necessarily?" The feeling "you're doing too much for me" was mutual.

"Of course, you deserve this. Let's start an hour later or so. Our stomachs won't be so full."

The women were at home. They could hold hands as often and as much they wanted to. This was exactly what they were doing.

"I wish I decided to spend time here many years ago."

"No, dear, you chose the best time. There was no free room at the hotel. If you come here on other day, moth, year, everything would be different. We must be thankful to all the events that together lead to what we have now."

"Do you think about something in particular what we can do as our celebration of your vacation?" They needed to wait before start, so the question was the best. Evelyn didn't want to talk, or that hour would turn into at least three hours.

"Anything we both want is the best."

Evelyn was completely sure her idea was exactly what Ninny said.

"And what we both want? I won't bear sitting here in the living room waiting when our stomachs are less full."

"In this case, I can tell you about different activities in which we would want participate."

"I'm listening." Evelyn wanted very strongly to know.

Every idea Ninny told about was full of details that made both women want to do it.

An hour had passed already, but Ninny had another idea. "Maybe we want . . ." She paused and embraced Evelyn. She ran her hand along the woman's breasts. Despite she was dressed, the feeling was pleasant for both of them. "Do you have such desire too?"

"It was the only idea I had. We have time to do all what you told me about."

"Did you think bed in your room is small?"

"No, the size is normal even for me."

"Well," Ninny shrugged.

The hint was obvious in the woman's question, but Evelyn decided not to make next step. If she suggested all of this, she would do what she thought about earlier. But Ninny was first.

"Love, you know what I mean, don't you?"

"And?" It was the best substitute of "yes". It wasn't only agreement, but also "how it must be continued?"

"Don't be shy."

"If I follow your words, we wouldn't go anywhere, but most of clothes would disappear without magic," Evelyn thought. However, she wasn't ready to go so far on that day; unless Ninny would make first move later.

"It's another time to ask you 'yes or no' as your answer to my question. Just think about all possibilities of 'yes', and about no possibilities in case of 'no'."

"Yes, Ninny, yes," Evelyn answered as soon as the other woman had finished last word.

"It's time to celebrate our vacation, and my room is one of the best places for it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Had you thought about this for a long time?" Ninny asked when they entered her room.

"Maybe. Looking at you I thought about a lot of things. You're beautiful, very kind, and I wanted to kiss you. My desire was strong, but I didn't want our start be too soon. Besides, I was afraid you didn't want anything more than friendship. After we kissed in the evening, I wanted more, but again, I didn't want to do next step at once."

"The result of our kisses left feeling of wonderful start, and we needed to repeat it. We had very pleasant time before breakfast. Do you think it's time to do a bit more, just a little bit?"

"I don't think it's a little bit, but it will be not much. In fact, it depends on what you want and how far you want to go."

"How far I want to go?" Ninny repeated Evelyn words, but it was a question addresses to her. "We'll know it after we start. Honestly, I don't know concretely where we decide to stop. It depends on both of us. I want each of us to be equal. No 'submissive and dominant', no 'top and bottom'. Here won't be one is a submissive bottom, and the other is a dominant top. We'll be taking turns." Ninny knew very well what she meant. It was obvious that she could be leading one, but she didn't want it.* "You wanted to celebrate the beginning of my vacation. It's not the beginning already, but we can do it now. Who cares? Vacation is free time when a person can do anything."

"Yes, love, I wanted to do something for you."

Ninny looked at Evelyn. She smiled before replying, "This is what I meant. I want you to be first."

"You really mean this? I can make next step?"

"Oh, Evelyn, please, don't be shy. It will be the present I'll remember forever." Ninny didn't want to say the second sentence. It happened against her will. She didn't want to share her fear that everything would end soon. She didn't want their friendship—that turned into relationship—to be one of countless summer romances that happen all over the world every year.

"I think 'little bit' means massage, but something must be different."

Ninny had two variants in her head. Either Evelyn meant different kind of massage, or they'll get rid of some clothes and repeat what they enjoyed earlier. The first variant required taking off some clothes too, but they would probably see not much of naked body. At least, unfortunately, they wouldn't see "something", but Ninny wanted to take a look at it and do anything she pleased.

Evelyn's decision was the second version. It was the only thought she had, and she wanted it to be real.

"Ninny, put your hands up."

The woman did as she was told, and Evelyn took off Ninny's T-shirt. Then she did the same with hers.

"Oooh, good," a comment followed, and then she said, "Ninny, before you lie in bed we need to take off something else, but not everything."

Explanations were unnecessarily. Ninny got rid of her bra at once, and Evelyn did the same.

During a few seconds they stood, staring at each other. Their facial expressions showed how much they loved what they were looking at.

Future excited them very strongly. Next step was going to be wonderful.

Evelyn didn't move while Ninny went to bed and lay down. When the woman was ready, it was time to act.

"Do you want me to massage you like we did before breakfast?"

At that time, Evelyn was faced Ninny. She put her hands and legs the way the older woman was in between.

Ninny said nothing. Instead of words, she drew Evelyn closer, so their breasts touched. It happened for the first time. They weren't dressed, but before they had clothes on.

"You wanted me to be first, yes?"

"Of course, but I wanted you to start right now. Let's say it was a hint."

"In this case, my words about things I'll be doing is a huge spoiler."

"No, nothing can spoil pleasure of you doing something to me; even if I know what to expect."

"Why do you think this massage will be exactly what we were doing before breakfast?"

Such a statement made Ninny want the start to be at that second. She didn't' have to wait long.

A couple of moments later, Evelyn covered Ninny's breasts by her hands.

It was impossible to relax under the circumstances. It was pleasure to see the effect of the start. Ninny was turned on very strongly. She couldn't keep calm. The only thing she could do—she wished for more. Continuation was what they both wanted.

"One step at a time," Evelyn reminded herself.

Her massage was hot. It was mix of tenderness with quick movements from time to time. The quick part was added deliberately. It depended on Ninny's reaction. When it seemed "I want more", Evelyn continued slowly. But after Ninny moaned, quick part was the best to make the woman lose control, even if the result lasted for short time.

Like two times before, neither of them wanted the process to end. Evelyn could continue for long time, but she wanted to receive her massage too.

Ninny needed to relax. However, her huge excitement changed to happiness, and she could talk. "How could you understand me so well? I can't believe you did it to tease me or make me moan louder. Either I wanted more or I needed you to slow down, your caresses were the opposite way towards my wishes."

"I tried. Have you liked my part?"

"Being unable to control myself can definitely be another version of 'yes'."

"Do you want my 'yes' soon?"

"Maybe not soon, love; I want us both enjoy the process as long as we want. It's my turn to celebrate your vacation."

As turned out, Ninny liked both parts—lying down, responding to caresses and caressing Evelyn. She decided to try the same method which was used for her. "Evelyn's reaction will be wonderful," she thought.

Ninny definitely knew what she was doing. She followed Evelyn completely. She didn't want to be cruel, but she wanted create Paradise for her dearest person.

They didn't think about time. But Ninny's part was longer. She spent at least ten minutes more than Evelyn.

"Well? . . I used your teasing and a bit cruel methods, but I wished you good only."

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I enjoyed everything. It felt like Paradise."

"It means my goal accomplished. I wanted this more than anything," Ninny replied, smiling when they were lying beside each other.

They were happy, and they wanted nothing else than staying in bed.

"What do you want, love?" Ninny asked soon.

"Let's continue what we're doing now."

"Agree. We'll be lying here until we're hungry. We'll be talking about everything we want. Here will be something else."

"Kisses from time to time, yes?" Ninny knew Evelyn's wishes very well. She knew their wishes.

"Of course."

Their near future was exactly as they wanted it to be.

XXX

The women spent most of day in bed except eating. It didn't seem for them as wasting time. They didn't make next step, but lying in the same bed was the thing they wanted the most. It was their first "together in bed" day, but it was far from last.

*Note: Ninny is an extrovert in the film and the book; she started talking to Evelyn.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day started unusually. Ninny's room was no longer hers; it became their room, at least until the end of Evelyn's stay in Whistle Stop. Even if it weren't about the room, they weren't going to sleep in separate beds. What for?

They didn't say it out loud, but they became a couple, even if they had less than ten days. Ninny was very happy and scared about their future at the same time.

"Love, while we're in bed, and we aren't busy making breakfast, I would want to ask you a question."

"Whatever you want, love," the woman said, but she felt tension because of the unknown question. It could be something about things she feared the most.

"I want to ask you about payment. You said I pay in the end of my stay here; except money for our food."

Ninny sighed with relief. She had nothing to worry about. She thought, "I would never take money from you, never in million years. Food is yes, but nothing more. I want you to feel at home, or at least as if you're visiting your best friend or a good relative." Instead of this, she said, "You paid me much more than I would ever ask for."

"No, Ninny, I have never paid you for staying here. I don't understand you."

"Really?" The woman smiled, looking at her dearest person. "All right, do you want to kiss me?"

"Of course." A few kisses were perfect for 9 A.M. They had a lot of time until night comes.

"Payment? Evelyn, you did it again. Money has value, but things we do are priceless. Please, understand this." Ninny looked at the other woman. Her face showed that her words were sincere. She added almost at once, "Please, don't think I invited you here only because I wanted you. No, it was different at the beginning. I liked you at once, and I wanted very much to help you. It took a few hours for us to become friends. I couldn't dare to make next step. I wanted you to be here. I didn't know our feelings were mutual. It wasn't as if I wanted you to be here because I wanted your body."

"Of course, it wasn't. You're a sincere person. I didn't know too that our feelings were mutual. We both had the same fears, but there was nothing to worry about."

"Except one thing," Ninny added inwardly, "The thought that I have possibility to lose you soon scares me."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I think you know the answer," Ninny replied. It took less than a minute before she was dressed in panties only, and her nightdress was thrown at the end of bed.

Ninny was scared of possibility to lose her dearest person, but she—like Evelyn—decided to make one step at a time without saying it to each other. It looked like teasing, and a few days later it turned out they liked teasing each other. It wasn't only about anything related to "activity" in bed or in their room. Before that day, they didn't know about positive side of teasing. This wonderful process became their favourite.

"Yes, but before we start I want to say something about today's afternoon."

"All right, I'm listening," the woman replied. They loved to know more about each other, including ideas and wishes.

"I've thought about your favourite meal." Evelyn named it, "I can imagine how happy you'll be eating it, especially if we cook together. You deserve to treat yourself."

Ninny loved the idea. It made her a bit happier at once, but she was going to teasing too.

"I think you're ready." Sight of naked Evelyn—who was dressed in panties only—supposed a positive answer.

"I think you want to be first today? You started all of this."

"You know me enough." Ninny looked at Evelyn and smiled. "Just imagine I'll be caressing your tender skin by my fingers."

"Please, not say, but do."

Ninny succeeded. Her teasing had a very positive reaction. "As you want."

The first Ninny's touch made her sigh with happiness.

They were free and could do anything they wanted as long as they wanted. Their caresses were mixed with hot kissed on the lips from time to time.

The result of spending time was very positive. Both women were smiling going to the kitchen. The clocks in the house showed more than 11 P.M.

"It's priceless, love," Ninny commented, feeling the need to show again that Evelyn paid her, and payment was much more than what she wanted her to pay. The woman felt how much love was in Evelyn's touches and kisses, and she didn't want to hide it. "I have never thought that somebody can make me feel as you do. Somebody would never been as wonderful as you are. It would be unlikely for that person to love me as much as you do."

"Thank you very much. Don't you know it's mutual? Since the time we were together in this house after I had arrived, I feel myself happiest woman in the world."

"Your last sentence expresses my feelings too," Ninny remarked, and added inwardly, "But I'm afraid I'll be one of very many broken-hearted women very soon." Everything sad what Ninny thought about was for her only. Her face didn't express her worry.

After breakfast, they decided to go somewhere—no matter where—because Evelyn wanted to see the town again and again. She wanted to feel closer to it.

The second time they eat much later than Ninny used to when she was free.

Before they started to eat, they coked a meal that was one of Ninny's favourites. They did it together, standing close to each other. They wanted their life to be like this for a very long time; except they would have vacation only once a year.

Ninny's house wasn't a substitute for the local hotel where were no free rooms. It became their house, even if it were for a short time.

"Everything we do together is pleasure. Do you know main reason?" Ninny asked before they started eating.

"We love each other's company very much."

It was exactly what Ninny felt, and it was mutually.

Evelyn knew very well how to cook the meal for their lunch.

Everything new in which both of them needed to participate became their favourite, or at least their company made the process less tedious and boring.

They had never spent a day in the same bed. Not a whole day, of course. They went to Ninny's bed the night before, but they woke up on the following day. It was their first morning in the same bed. When later evening came, they went to Ninny's bed again.

XXX

In fact, Evelyn came to countryside near Birmingham to spend half of her vacation. But the result was different. She no longer thought about those days as vacation only. Events led her to the woman who became the most important person in her life. It was more than love for both of them. Ninny and Evelyn were independent. Of course, they communicated with neighbours. Love wasn't weakness for the two women. It was what they needed in addition to their independence.

XXX

In the later evening they were lying in bed, looking at each other.

"Nothing to worry about," Ninny tried to calm herself. "Besides, we live not on the opposite sides of the USA."

It was time to do much better things than worry. They couldn't refuse pleasure to kiss each other. They didn't want to stop even after a few hot kisses . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn was glad to follow Ninny's rule. They were together, and equality meant that she could be first any time she wanted. The same was of course, for Ninny. Their teasing was enough for both to want to be the first.

Evelyn didn't know how she was able to wake up earlier than Ninny. However, she didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, last night was wonderful." Ninny didn't even wished Evelyn "Good morning". She felt as if they hadn't been sleeping, but was going to continue their wonderful "entertainment". It was different in reality; although it seemed for Ninny that they took a rest for a few minutes. Her feelings didn't fade almost at all.

Evelyn didn't know that Ninny's comment was also subtext. Happily, she wanted exactly what her beloved woman had in mind. She wanted repetition, and maybe continuation. "Maybe?" She smiled to her thought, looking at Ninny. That smile was for Ninny too.

"I know we don't have a lot of time, but slow progress accompanied with teasing turns on both of us," Ninny thought.

"Love, close your eyes. It won't take more than a minute."

Such a request was enough to turn on even more. "I'm ready for anything you want me to do."

"Why do you think you'll be a participant?"

"I think I'm right; besides watching you doing something is pleasure. It can be anything. Cooking counts too; despite we did it together."

"I'll say nothing in advance. You'll know very soon what I want."

Ninny was lying, and her eyes were closed. She almost didn't wait before Evelyn asked her open her eyes. It seemed only a few seconds passed when she was able to see her beloved woman who was undressed and was smiling at her.

"Your turn now."

"I'm not sure you allowed watching," Ninny teased, being unable not to look at Evelyn.

"If you're not doing it now, I can do it myself."

"You asked me to close my eyes. I don't think it was only because the result is a surprise."

"It really isn't, but I'm sure the result turns you on."

"I can't look away," Ninny confessed.

"I love the sight of your body too, but we can't stare at each other, doing nothing else."

"All right. Please, close your eyes, count to ten slowly, and I'll be ready. But wait a few seconds before start. I'm lying still."

Before Evelyn said "ten", Ninny was lying in bed again.

"Are you ready, love?" The woman asked and opened her eyes.

The answer didn't follow. Ninny wanted to surprise Evelyn.

"I don't know what happened while I was counting, but I can't wait any more." As soon as she finished speaking, she took the edge of the blanket in her hand. The woman pulled a bit, but it was enough to see that Ninny took off her nightdress. It was exactly what she needed. Evelyn pulled again. At this time, she saw Ninny completely.

"Oooh."

"I don't think you wanted to look at me and nothing more."

"Is here also, 'I want you to start'?"

"If you like, yes, but you must use this opportunity, or it will be late." Ninny ran her hand along her flat stomach. "I'm sure you would want to do it."

"Maybe not this," Evelyn replied seductively. She leaned down, and kissed Ninny on the lips. Their kiss was hot, but she was also caressing Ninny's breasts.

"I have an idea. Of course, if you agree. I'll not say it now, but you'll know when I'm going to do it," Evelyn suggested after their kiss.

"Something more?" Ninny asked. It sounded as if it seemed boring to her. She didn't want to show how much she wanted this unknown something.

Evelyn didn't need to ask to find out truth. She knew Ninny enough to be sure the woman wanted more, but she wasn't sure what kind of continuation her dearest person could agree with.

"It's my turn, love." Evelyn stroked Ninny's stomach a few times.

The beginning was slowly on purpose.

It was definitely better than doing it herself. The woman was tuned on feeling caresses of her beloved Evelyn. She could agree with anything even if she was asked at that moment.

Despite Evelyn wanted to do everything slowly, it was time for something else what she was going to do. The possible start didn't depend on her. She needed positive reaction, "yes" in reply to her question.

"Do you want me to continue, or you want something better?" Evelyn asked when she was going to caress Ninny's thigh.

"Don't tease me now, please."

"All right," the woman chuckled. "You'll love it," she added inwardly.

"Oooh." Ninny's reaction was positive, and it was a sign for Evelyn to do more.

Of course, she used this opportunity and added another hand to caress both thighs. She let herself move her hands a bit up to caress there a little.

Ninny thought Evelyn was going to do everything, but she was wrong.

"I think it's all for now. Was it good?"

"'Good?' Probably," Ninny replied. She smiled in addition, but it happened against her will. She felt herself so good that she couldn't tease Evelyn. Her attempt failed right after the answer.

"So . . . Lay down, love. Do you want to know what I'm capable of?" Ninny told soon.

"I know, but I can't wait to discover more."

"Mmm . . . it's my turn to discover, but I like your thought." It was said right before Ninny began.

"Darling", Evelyn started, but her feelings didn't let her finish. "Oooh."

"Yes?" Ninny asked. She wanted to know what Evelyn was going to say. Of course, such a reaction was worth unfinished sentence.

"I love when you're doing this."

Ninny repeated her actions, but she knew what to do to achieve the best result. Moans were her favourite, but she wanted to see Evelyn smiling. She wanted her to be happy at that very moment, and the rest of her life.

"Oh, Ninny." Evelyn was very happy. Her dearest woman was doing exactly what she wanted the most.

"I'm very glad," she commented, looking at bright smile. Then she added, "I'm happy actually."

"In this case, continue what you're doing, and your happiness will increase."

"Our happiness."

Ninny forgot her fear completely. It can seem stupid when a person wants enjoying the moment, not thinking about past or future, when only present matters. Both of them were completely free, and they had the right to be happy. Neither Evelyn, nor Ninny thought about this as something temporary or permanent. They didn't think about anything; except what was going on. It wasn't happiness anymore; it was bliss.

"I have to stop," the woman reminded herself when she was very close to this.

Evelyn felt herself in Paradise, and she would agree with continuation if her dearest woman would want it.

"I love you," Ninny had to say it, but the words seemed not enough for her. She wanted to show her love. They enjoyed time in bed, their kisses were wonderful, but Ninny wanted to make Evelyn as happy as she could, until the very end. It was mutually.

The best what Ninny could do was a kiss—a hot kiss that probably could express all her love.

"It was so … Everything what you do to me is wonderful. I love you so much."

"Can you say a little more?" Of course, Ninny didn't question truth of Evelyn words, and her voice was the best proof.

"Many people are beautiful, but you're a wonderful person and beautiful. The first time when you had seen me, a stranger, you decided to help. You're sincere and honest. You're the best of all people whom I've ever known."

"A person is a stranger until you get to know her or him. Unfortunately, a lot of people are strangers; despite it seems they share a lot about themselves. I met a stranger near the hotel, but a day later here, in this house, was my dearest person, Evelyn Couch."

"Your words are so beautiful."

"They are about you, my dearest beautiful Evelyn."

"How hungry you were when you woke up?"

"I suppose you were a bit hungrier. I remember how much you wanted everything what we had been doing until now."

"I satisfied this hunger completely. But our stomachs are ready for different kind of breakfast."

"You're right. Stand up."

XXX

A quarter an hour later, the women were in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" Ninny would agree with anything. She knew Evelyn had wonderful suggestions.

"Do you want to go outside? I'll never know Whistle Stop enough unless you're my guide. A few times aren't enough."

"I don't know if I'm ready to do it publicly, but I would want it between us. I would love to show the town again and again, but not to my dearest Evelyn, but to my dearest girlfriend Evelyn," Ninny thought. "I'm not sure it will happen ever."

Evelyn wanted a lot too, and at least one of her wishes had a chance to turn into reality. It was the purest dream of all dreams she had had ever.

XXX

"Thank you for this little tour," Evelyn told in the evening. "It's was too hard to resist my urge hugging you. I wanted so much to put my hand around your shoulders. The urge was even stronger when we met a few of your friends. It was two times yes?"

"Yes, we met . . ."Ninny said a name, "and then . . ." She said two names. "But what if you did it really? Possession, right?"

"I wouldn't say so, but . . ." Evelyn stopped, thinking. "I would like to show my love, like 'Look, we love each other. Your neighbour Ninny Threadgoode found love when she less expected it.' We would say no words, but everything would be obvious."

"But what?" Ninny inquired. "I would love to hug you too, in somebody's presence."

"I'm yours and you're mine, right?" Evelyn smiled. Her happiness was able to run over the edge; although she has no visible edge.

"Of course," Ninny replied, and smiled too. "I would love this 'we' forever," she added inwardly.

Only a few days were left of Evelyn's two weeks at Whistle Stop. What had to happen later? What their future was going to be?

If asked, Ninny couldn't answer any of two questions, but Evelyn had a few ideas. She was going to make her biggest dream real.


	6. Chapter 6

"Evelyn, no!" Ninny cried inwardly. "Why do you have only two days?"

Happily, her dearest woman wasn't in the same room, so Ninny could calm herself and try her best to hide her pain.

Evelyn was in the kitchen, but soon she Ninny. "I'll have more than two weeks at Whistle Stop," she mentioned carelessly.

The woman was happy to hear it, but she wanted to know how it was possible. She was going to flirt a little to cover her excitement.

"Come here, love, I have something for you."

"What can it be?"

"Not more than we had last night," she chuckled and drawn Evelyn to herself. "Mmm, how about a hot kiss?"

"On the lips?"

"Do you have any other ideas? If yes, we need to go to bedroom, and you'll know what true love is except care, and spending almost all time together. Do you remember last night? Oh, you were magnificent. I wonder if you want it every day until the end of your staying here."

"Can it be a secret?"

"A secret, from me? Why? I hope you remember how you did something to me to make me feel blissful? Don't you want to see my special smile every day like last night when you did it finally? You have 16 days, yes?"

"Probably, I do. Besides, I have nobody to wait me at home, even friends. I have few friends, but they have husbands and children."

"Here's a person who is very glad to see you."

"Do you know how I can thank that person?" Evelyn pretended she understood nothing.

"Close your eyes."

Ninny stood behind Evelyn. She put her hands at Evelyn's stomach and started caressing.

"Mmm, you're doing a very good job."

"Love, you underestimate me," Ninny commented and put her hands over Evelyn's breasts. Despite the woman was dressed in a T-shirt, she was turned on at once.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Why do you want to go all the way to another room? Don't you see this comfortable couch, my dearest Miss Couch?"

"Yes, but . . ." Evelyn was stopped by Ninny's seductive voice.

"I know why you decided to stay here. You can't get enough of us. You don't want our blissful time to be over." Despite her intentions to sound seductively, the woman tried not crying. What if Evelyn says something that would make Ninny almost crying?

Happiness can appear out of nowhere, without even a smallest reason. No matter how strongly a person wants to be happy, wishing isn't enough. Happiness can come, but it can go away easily. Evelyn had her happiness, and she wanted to keep it for their sake, for both of them, at least until the end of her vacation.

"If there was a machine producing happiness, I know at least one person who doesn't need it." Evelyn was speaking, looking at Ninny.

"Who is the person?" The woman wanted to know.

"You wanted to kiss me. If you still want it, I'll tell you everything later."

This later didn't come even after five minutes.

"Evelyn, I can't any more. I want you right now."

The situation was perfect, and the woman knew what to do. "I think you want to know who the happy person is."

Ninny and Evelyn were free for a little more than two weeks. Evelyn wanted them to enjoy every minute of it.

XXX

"Love, why are you smiling?" Evelyn was looking at her dearest person an hour later. They went to bedroom finally.

"You gave me a reason." Ninny replied. "We've spent enough time in bed. Of course, neither of us was sleeping."

"You are the happy person, and I hope you'll stay this way forever."

"How can you be so sure?" The woman thought. "You changed my life. I know, I should not take it (you in my life) for granted, but I don't want our life to be different." However, she said, "I don't know about the future, but I am. I really am right now."

XXX

Few days passed. Ninny knew Evelyn liked Whistle Stop, but she wanted to give her more than just spending time in a very small town.

"Do you like Birmingham?" The woman asked after breakfast.

"I don't know," Evelyn admitted.

"You've never been there?" It was first that came to Ninny's mind.

"Yes," the woman shrugged.

"In this case, we should go if you don't object."

"You can convince me to go anywhere."

Ninny looked at the clock and pondered a little. "Next train to Birmingham leaves at 10:25 A.M. We have almost an hour."

"What if we're late?" Evelyn hesitated.

"We should stop talking now and do everything quickly."

Extrovert Ninny became the boss or even mother*, and introvert Evelyn needed nothing more than be ready on time.

XXX

Of course, they didn't miss the train.

Diversity is wonderful, but Ninny and Evelyn had the proof that their relationship is more than just desire to spend time together. Being together was naturally for them. They didn't want to give any hint to people around, so the women pretended they're not as close as they were really.

"Evelyn, please, you're in Birmingham, but not at a wax museum." Ninny lowered her voice and added, "Stop staring at me."

"I do what I want, but I don't let people around think about you-know-what." The woman told when they were going along a very quiet street. Most of people were at work. "Besides, when there are people around I do nothing like that."

"Yes, but Birmingham is so beautiful. The city doesn't have such clean air as Whistle Stop, but once in a while it worth to see something very modern."

They didn't only look around, Evelyn mostly. The women were shopping, and also had lunch at a café in the middle of the day.

"Ninny, look, there's vinyl record store across the street."

Whatever Ninny suggested, Evelyn accepted every time. However, she had never seen the woman being so happy about something that was her own interest. Ninny liked listen to music, but she preferred radio.

"Of course, we'll go."

She didn't think about particular song or singer. She wanted to find something interesting. Songs in foreign languages wasn't problem as long as there was little booklet with original version and English translation.

Surprisingly, Ninny bought a few records—the songs were her favourite. She could listen to them many times from now on.

Evelyn, however, found something precious. One of the records she bought had a song Todo pasará, María*. She had never listened to the song, but even if she did, it had lyrics in Spanish. Happily, English translation made her realise that she found a real gem. The song was almost written for and about them, her as "I" and Ninny as María.

This record was a secret until Evelyn had to return home to start working.

"What was the best in our trip?" Ninny asked when they were at home in the evening.

Evelyn didn't mention the song, but her reply was the second best part. "You."

"Darling, please. You see me every day."

"Being with you there, if you want to hear this. Really, if I were alone, I wouldn't know at all where to go."

"The city had changed since I had been there last time, but I still remember something."

"Thank you for this present." She really thought about the trip this way.

It was not a present, but Ninny didn't want to spend time for pointless comment. She knew what to do to merit these words.

"We'll have dinner now, and then we'll go to bed. You know what I mean, yes?"

"Something like this?" Evelyn asked, and kissed Ninny on the lips passionately.

"Yes, and not only this. If I weren't hungry, I would gladly skip dinner."

*In the book, some people thought Ninny in the photo was Evelyn's mother. It happened accidentally in this fic, but I'm very glad.

**probably AU to the year of the song (1975).


	7. Chapter 7

"It will be tomorrow, yes?" Ninny made no attempt to hide tears.

"Not completely." Evelyn tried not to hurt her dearest woman.

"In this case, when? I need to know."

"As you want." Evelyn went to other room and came back. "Here's the pack." She put it on the little table in the corner of the room. "Open it after I'll have left the house tomorrow. But please, know, everything will be all right."

"What's the point, Evelyn?"

"You can't guess, love?"

"Your question seems to be the answer; and you should remember I love you too, very much."

"Until we became so close, I had never thought about a desert island. I know, it's very hard to live there without the most convenient things, but if the island has no animals and dangerous insects, I would agree to spend there a few days."

Ninny understood very clear subtext. "We don't need a real desert island. We have our own version of it which will be ours forever." The woman didn't worry about anything. She needed to tell everything she wanted to be true, and she believed it would be so forever. For a very short time, Ninny's brain let her not think about Evelyn's departure the following day.

"Desert islands aren't full of everything that we have here. What will you say about furniture, for example?"

"At least one of them—called 'bed'— can come in handy now."

"It was just a thought 'what if', but you want to make it real right now?" Evelyn was amazed and happy at the same time.

"The town is called Whistle Stop, and this house—our island—is the best place to stay forever. I don't mean we'll not go outside. We'll stay inside for as long as we can and wish whenever we want."

"Forever," Evelyn repeated very quietly. She knew they were very close to their mutual biggest wish to be reality.

Ninny took Evelyn by hand. "Do you want to know how it feels to be on a desert island when there's nobody except two of us? Go with me, and we'll know every little detail."

Paradise Island is part of The Bahamas situated in Central America. It's not too far from the USA; however being in Alabama it's not easy to reach without a plane.

XXX

Ninny and Evelyn were in Paradise, but they had less than half a day left to spend together.

XXX

"I know, I would better wake up Ninny, but I can't. If I kiss her, I'll cry. I don't want it. I have to be strong for us both. I won't let my dearest person to worry even more.

Before Evelyn left the house, she wrote a note in addition to the pack. "Sorry for not waking you up. Please don't be too sad for the sake of our relationship. Your forever, Evelyn."

XXX

Ninny was about to cry seeing the note, but she managed not to.

"Will Evelyn come back ever? I need her so much. The signature is about us both—we're two parts of a whole. I'm yours forever."

Ninny had read the lyrics a couple of times. She couldn't imagine the song had a hidden message. She was sitting silently for few minutes, thinking what she had read. She could hardly believe that such a song can exist. "María will wait for her Evelyn," she whispered finally.

Yes, Ninny, "Todo malo pasará" (Everything bad will pass). This happy day will come.

XXX

Next day was Monday, the first day of work after vacation.

Evelyn knew very well that her decision is final and nothing and nobody can make her change it.

Except greeting, her first words were, "I want to retire."

The news was shock for everybody. "What had happened? Why?"

"I've found more interesting job. At least, it doesn't require working in the office."

In fact, she hadn't yet had new job. Ninny told about Mary Kay and possibility for her to have pink Cadillac as generous gift for good work. Evelyn didn't care about this particular model of a car, but such job was perfect for her clever plan.

XXX

It was a risqué idea to sell the flat, but it was the only option for Evelyn, and it was a part of the plan.

"Am I going to do this? Yes, sorry love, but you have to wait a few more days. I want it to be your Birthday. I have some wonderful ideas."

XXX

After Evelyn had looked at the calendar, she changed her opinion slightly. "It will be the whole day," she thought.

XXX

Ninny was going home from work. The way wasn't long, and it didn't take much time. When she had reached home, she heard somebody called her by name. She couldn't recognise the stranger's voice. It wasn't similar to any person she knew.

"Who is this?"

"If I use my normal voice?"

"Evelyn? W-what?"

"I'm here."

"I understood it. I have no hope, but thanks for coming back for my Birthday."

Evelyn called Ninny, "Please, darling, come here and look."

"You have two big suitcases? Why do you need so much things for two days?"

"Will you let us go inside? I need to tell you something very private."

Ninny lost control and all the negative thoughts and sadness. They had barely entered the house, but she had already pressed Evelyn against one of the walls and kissed her passionately. "I missed you so much," she told, feeling that Evelyn was much closer—the younger woman embraced her.

"Darling, tell me your biggest wish. Please."

"I don't want you to go," Ninny responded without thinking. It was impossible, right?

"María, I came back to stay forever."

Ninny could cry now. She didn't need to be strong.

"I want you to be happy on your Birthday. How about we'll go to bed after dinner?"

The reaction was a smile. The decision was very good.

XXX

"I wanted to come back as soon as possible, but then I thought about tomorrow and decided my arrival should be today."

"What about your work?"

"Do you remember your advice?"

"Ah, Mary Kay." For a few moments, Ninny let herself to think about happy future. "So you'll never leave me."

"Never, I need you so much."

"Either life is dishonest, or I was so greedy and wanted you by my side forever."

"You're not. You must have whatever is best for you."

"You'll have a pleasant time after dinner."

"Eating with you is wonderful. Even have a possibility looking at you makes me incredibly happy."

Ninny was going to thank Evelyn for every of these words. She was going yo do something special in their bed.

XXX

"Happy Birthday, love." Evelyn stood up especially early to prepare surprise for Ninny. "Sit down."

"A box for me?" She looked at a cartoon box that was put on her lap. There was the inscription on one side, "Dear Ninny."

"Look inside, but be careful."

"Really? You cooked them?" There was a plate full of fried green tomatoes and some of them had a candle. "Thank you so much, love."

Ninny started eating, and soon she almost moaned. It was going to be the best Birthday ever. "Want to try?" She smiled seductively.

Evelyn leaned closer, and Ninny fed her a fried green tomato.

"This is not all. I have something else for you." The younger woman took a paper golden crown and put on Ninny's head. "You are my Queen."

"Thank you, you are too; although I haven't yet made you a crown." Ninny looked at her girlfriend with love. "I think it's the best time to prove my words."

"No, darling, you did a lot yesterday, but I want you just relax and be worshipped like a Queen."

Ninny didn't argue but let Evelyn to undress her to have their own lesbian Paradise for some time.

It was only 11 A.M. of a warm Saturday.

"When your Birthday comes, you'll have greatest day too," Ninny assured.

"I wanted the inscription to be 'My dearest girlfriend', but I thought somebody can see it, and I decided the words to be less personal."

"We live in a small town. Do you think we can hide our relationship for a long time? Do you want it to be a secret?" It sounded like Ninny was going to come out on that day. She could easily tell about them being a lesbian couple.

As for Evelyn, neighbours seemed liberal people who wouldn't hate lesbian couple, so she really didn't mind.

"If you want to tell, I have nothing against it. However, this crown should be only between us. I don't want anybody know."

"They won't, I promise," Ninny assured, kissing Evelyn on the lips. "I can't wait any more. I want you. Such an easy wish should be granted on this special day. It's your time to relax."

XXX

"I know two wonderful words that start with an F each and together mean our future."

"What it is? Tell me, please."

"'Family forever'. On the very first day I couldn't even imagine you would stay until the end of your vacation, but now these two words are all I can think about for us."

XXX

It doesn't matter when and why Ninny and Evelyn met. They proved that something can never end, and nothing to worry about. This is what called "happiness".


End file.
